


If you were a triangle you'd be acute one

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Hwang Minhyun, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: Drunk Minhyun with his bad pick-up lines.





	If you were a triangle you'd be acute one

Jonghyun sometime regrets his decision. For example, like right at the moment because if he leave from his work earlier, he won’t have to deal with drunk Minhyun. Their squad decided to hang out as it’s been so long since the last time they meet. But drunk Minhyun means clingier and cheesier Minhyun who always thinks it’s a good thing to flirt with his already 7 years of boyfriend, Jonghyun in front of their squad. But the most important thing he needs to do right now is to search in Naver **“how to remove highlighter ink from your own face.” **

When he arrived their meeting point, Minhyun is already drunk and the moment he saw Jonghyun, he acted like a teenager girl who just see her crush, blushing and giggling. This is when Jonghyun know Minhyun is drunk.

“Minhyun-ah, how much did you drink? Hyung, you should stop him” Jonghyun scolds his Aron hyung as soon as he takes seat.

“But Jonghyun-ah…” Minhyun doesn’t even let Aron finishes his sentence as he turns Jonghyun face to his side.

“Jju you can’t talk with other man when I’m right by your side. Minhyunie is upset now” with pouty face which get grunt from their whole squad with Jonghyun blushing. But this doesn’t stop Minhyun as he is taking out his highlighter pen from his bag with one hand still holding his precious Jonghyun face. And then he starts to highlight Jonghyun face which results “Hwang Minhyun what the fu*k are you doing?!” from Jonghyun. “Why are you getting angry Jonghyun-ah? I just got new lesson today, Aron hyung said if I have important thing I have to highlight it. So I’m highlighting you.” Minhyun said and grins to Jonghyun like he just did a good job. Ok. Jonhyun really regrets his life choice now. He just wishes the ground would open and swallow him.

“Jonghyunie” Minhyun drunkenly calls Jonghyun as Jonghyun is talking with Seongwu when he should be paying attention to him. “I’m here Minhyun-ah” Jonghyun replies. Minhyun asks when he turns his head “Are you a cake?” “What? Are you ok, Minhyun-ah? Are you seeing things now?”Jonghyun worriedly asks but Minhyun just grins wider and “cause I want a piece of that” and kiss Jonghyun’s hand and winks with two eyes closed. Ok. Hwang Minhyun really wants to sleep on couch tonight.

“Minhyun-ah let’s go home. Ok? You drink too much.” However before Jonghyun can greet goodbye to their friends Minhyun stops him from getting up from his seat “Jonghyun-ah you have to tie your shoes” Jonghyun looks down at his shoes “but my shoes…” “I don’t want you falling for anyone else”

Jonghyun carries him to their car but before he can push Minhyun inside the car. Minhyun stops and look up the sky and then turns to Jonghyun, “Jonghyun-ah, I think I become a snowflake”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re still human.”

“Because I’ve fallen for him”

“Minhyun-ah, if you don’t stop right now I’ll leave you here” “No, Jju. You won’t. You know why?”

“What?”

“Cause roses are red, violets are blue and I know you would like it if I come home with you.” Jonghyun act likes he doesn’t hear anything and just pushes his drunk Minhyun inside the car and starts the engine.

“Jjuuuu”

“Please sleep Minhyun-ah I’m driving”

“But what if nothing lasts forever, Jonghyun-ah”

“Minhyun I swear to god if this is another your pick up lines”

“Will you be my nothing?”

“Minhyun-ah get up. We’re home” Jonghyun tries to wake up Minhyun as he hopes that Minhyun is sober.

“Jonghyun-ah pinch me” Minhyun sleepily asks Jonghyun.

“What? Minhyun-ah.”

“You’re so fine. I must be dreaming” Jonghyun just acts like he didn't hear anything and steadies the still drunk Minhyun to their shared apartment. He’s thankful that today is Friday and he has no work tomorrow or he’s really going to leave his drunk boyfriend’s ass outside.

Jonghyun throws his boyfriend onto the bed and readies himself for bed but then Hwang Minhyun really looks like not going to give up until he gets the reply from Jonghyun as he calls for Jonghyun’s attention again.

“Jonghyunie, Is that a mirror in your pocket?”

“Hwang Minhyun, if you say one more word, I’m going to…” but Minhyun doesn’t let him finish as

“cause I can see myself in your pants!”

**“HWANG MINHYUN!!!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back. This has been in my head so long so I have to write this down. Please excuse me for my error. Hope you enjoy. I will try to update my florist 2hyun.


End file.
